Naraku's Trick
by Amayatepes
Summary: Naraku tricks kagome into thinking inuyasha betrayed her and causes her to flee to Kouga. What will happen! KougaKagomeInuyasha bad summary


Kagome fled from the sight of Inuyasha's and Kikyo's passionate embrace. The sight of their bodies joined burned into her mind. She felt betrayed. She had given Inuyasha her love and he had chosen Kikyo. Tears poured from her eyes as she fled to the one person she thought she could find comfort with. Kouga.

Kagome stepped up to the clearing that was only a mile from Kouga's Clans cave. She thought back to the meeting her and Kouga had had only days before

_Flashback_

Kouga stood across from Kagome, having found her after a fight with Inuyasha, which had resulted in him being sat and her running off in tears.

Kouga grabbed Kagomes hands and, with a serious expression said "Kagome. You know that I love you and would never hurt you. Please come to me if Dog- breath ever does anything to hurt you again. Ok?"

His eyes told Kagome that he was being sincere and she couldn't help but nod to him. "Alright Kouga. Thank you."

End Flash Back

She started out across the field just as it began to rain. The rain came in heavy sheets, drenching her. Not that she minded. She made it to the entrance of Kouga's cave. Instead of taking the long and dry way to the cave, and seeing as she was already wet, she took the path that took her almost under the fall, wetting her more. After stepping in the cave, she stopped. All heads turning to look at the soaked woman. Her hair was plastered to her face in thick strands and her white shirt clung to her body, showing off her white bra underneath. Some of the wolf demons looked her over hungrily but then, remembering that Kouga had said she was his, looked back to what they had been doing. Two of the wolf demons ran to her, a blanket in one of their arms.

"Sister, you must keep warm. Kouga would not like for you to be cold." One of the demons said.

She forced a smile for him and asked, "Where is Kouga? I wish to speak with him."

The two demons exchanged glances, seeing as Kagome was acting much different than she had before.

"Kouga is..."

"Right here." Kouga cut in, stepping out from a farther part of the cave. "Is everything al right Kagome?" Kouga said, and seeing the despair in Kagomes eyes walked to her and placed his arms around her, lifting her and carrying her back to his private part of the cave.

"Ayame!" He called out, and a younger female wolf demon rushed up, "Please get some clothes for Kagome. And something to eat."

The younger wolf nodded and hurried off to do as Kouga requested.

Only after Kagome had been Dried off and she had a bowl of soup in front of her did Kouga speak again.

"Kagome. Why have you come here? Did that dog- turd do something to you?"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she brought her legs up to rest her chin on. Seeing that he had hit a sensitive spot Kouga moved foreword and wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I did not mean to upset you." He said, pulling her head to his chest.

"I-its not y-y-your fault Kouga-k-kun," She said in between sobs.

Kougas heart ached for Kagome, feeling her pain as if it was his own.

"Kagome. Im here for you. Please let me help, even if its not much. Let me comfort you." Kouga said, pleading with her to let him help. He rubbed his hand in circles on Kagomes back, trying to calm her. It helped for she stoped crying and when he looked down at her he found that she had fallen asleep. He smiled a sad smile and layed her down in the soft pelts. Placing a blanket over her he got up and went out to hunt, and to think.

A/N: Well?! What do you think! Is it good? Just to let you know this is going to be a Kouga/Kagome/Inuyasha fic. Meaning that Kagome is going to be with both Kouga and Inuyasha! Lucky girl! Oh! And one more thing... I HATE KIKYO! So she will not get Inuyasha at all! Maybe some of you have though about what naraku's plan was and maybe not! To those of you who have already, Here is a Cookie! To those of you who haven't, keep thinking!!! Review please!!!


End file.
